finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Beschwörung
[[Datei:G.F. Leviathan VIII.jpg|thumb|310px|Leviathan, eine wiederkehrende Beschwörung der Final Fantasy-Reihe]] Beschwörungen werden in der Final Fantasy-Serie mächtige Wesen genannt, die im Kampf gerufen werden können und die Party unterstützen. Sie tauchen seit Final Fantasy III in jedem Teil der Reihe auf. Obwohl die Beschwörungen immer einen anderen Namen tragen, sei es Esper, Bestia oder Guardian Force, gibt es immer wiederkehrende Beschwörungen wie Ifrit, Shiva, Ramuh, Bahamut, Alexander, Leviathan und Odin. Meistens verkörpern Beschwörungen bestimmte Elemente und richten im Kampf daher elementaren Schaden an. Bedeutung als Serienmerkmal Alle Final Fantasy-Spiele basieren auf dem erfolgreichen Absolvieren von Kämpfen gegen Monster, Widersacher oder Antagonisten. In jedem Spiel ab Final Fantasy III bildet das Kampfsystem eine Möglichkeit ab, bestimmte Wesen in den Kampf zu rufen und entweder anstelle der spielbaren Charaktere kämpfen zu lassen oder eine signifikante Attacke einzusetzen. Besonders drei Gründe sind hierfür zu nennen. Spielmechanischer Zweck Zum einen erhalten die Kämpfe dadurch eine weitere Aktionskomponente. Der Spieler kann sich überlegen, bei besonders schwierigen Gegnern eine Beschwörung zu verwenden und dadurch den Kampf zu den eigenen Gunsten zu beeinflussen; ebenso bei Gegnern mit einem bestimmten Schwachpunkt, der von einer Beschwörung gezielt getroffen werden kann. Dadurch erhalten die Kämpfe mehr Tiefgang und Spielraum für die Verfolgung einer entwickelten Strategie. Die Komplexität erhöht sich, aber ebenso die Handlungsvielfalt und die Abwechslung. Grafische Präsentation 320px|right Bereits seit dem Start der Serie gelten Final Fantasy-Spiele als grafisch herausragend, egal auf welcher Konsole sie erscheinen. Square Enix legt seit jeher großen Wert darauf, jedes Spiel an die Spezifikationen der Hardware anzupassen und optische Höhepunkte zu schaffen. Kaum eine andere vergleichbare Serie kann sich in visueller Hinsicht mit Final Fantasy messen, und es sind unter anderem die Beschwörungen, die einen massiven Beitrag zu diesem Merkmal leisten. Jede Beschwörung erhält eine eigene Auftrittsanimation oder -sequenz, die visuell immer sehr ansprechend in Szene gesetzt wird. In früheren Spielen sind diese Szenen meist relativ kurz und auf zweidimensionalen Effekten basierend, aber seit der PlayStation-Ära wurden die Animationen deutlich länger, detailreicher und eindrucksvoller. Insgesamt wirkt dadurch das ganze Spiel optisch besser, die Beschwörungen sind ein Grund für die grafische Oppulenz. Außenwirkung und Bezug zum jeweiligen Spiel Die Beschwörungen genießen mittlerweile bei Fans eine nahezu ebenso große Beliebtheit wie manche Charaktere. Sie gelten außerdem sogar synonym für die gesamte Serie an sich. Fallen die Namen Ifrit, Shiva und Ramuh, wird sofort die komplette Final Fantasy-Serie assoziiert. Bahamut als eines der beliebtesten Beschwörungswesen erhielt bereits zwei eigene Spiele spendiert. In jedem Spiel sehen die Beschwörungen leicht anders und abgewandelt aus, besitzen aber ansonsten fast immer die gleichen charakteristischen Angriffe und Elemente. Die Designs werden immer an das Thema beziehungsweise Grundsetting des Spiels und seiner Handlung angepasst, damit sich die Beschwörungen optimal in das Geschehen einfügen. Sowohl die Anzahl als auch die Auswahl der Beschwörungen variiert deutlich von Spiel zu Spiel und beugt sich immer der jeweiligen Handlung. Auftreten ''Final Fantasy I Im ersten Teil der Serie tauchen noch keine Beschwörungen auf; dies wird in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy wieder aufgegriffen, indem gesagt wird, dass Garland durch die Zeit gereist ist und gegen alle Beschwörungen in den Kampf zog - keine von ihnen konnte überleben. ''Final Fantasy II In den älteren Versionen von ''Final Fantasy II gibt es keine Beschwörungen. In der ''20th Anniversary''-Version kann Deumion jedoch während des Kampfes Monster beschwören, wie z.B. Phrekyos. ''Final Fantasy III right|Ein Beschwörer während dem Kampf ''Final Fantasy III war der erste Final Fantasy-Teil, in dem es beschwörbare Wesen gab. Jede der Beschwörungen hat hier drei verschiedene Attacken; welche eingesetzt wird, hängt vom Beruf des Beschwörers ab. Des Weiteren gibt es den Beruf des Evokateurs, bei dem ein Charakter, unabhängig von seinen Statuswerten oder seinem Level, immer die stärkste Attacke einer Beschwörung im Kampf einsetzt. Die acht verschiedenen Beschwörungen haben sich über die Serienteile hinweg etabliert und erscheinen seitdem allesamt immer wieder in anderen Spielen, allerdings wurden sie in der ursprünglichen NES-Fassung anders benannt. ''Final Fantasy IV In ''Final Fantasy IV können verschiedene Wesen beschworen werden, welche Beschwörbare genannt werden. Möglich ist dieses jedoch nur den Bewohnern des Dorfes Nebel. Weiterhin befinden sich die meisten Beschwörbaren im Land der Beschwörbaren, wo sie von ihrem König Leviathan und ihrer Königin Asura regiert werden. Eine Ausnahme davon bilden Odin und Bahamut, welche jeweils in Burg Baron und auf dem Mond erlangt werden können. Rydia ist als einziges Gruppenmitglied dazu in der Lage, eine Beschwörung zu vollziehen. Entgegen anderen Final Fantasy-Spielen können allerdings auch einfache Monster wie Bombe als Beschwörbare angesehen werden. Diese erscheinen jedoch nur im Land der Beschwörbaren und können nicht direkt vom Spieler gerufen werden. ''Final Fantasy V left|thumb|Die Gruppe erhält Phönix right|Die Charaktere als Beschwörer Insgesamt 15 ''Beschwörbare Monster können in Final Fantasy V erhalten werden. Drei von ihnen werden bei einem Händler gekauft, eines wird aus einer Gefahrensituation befreit und der Rest muss gefunden und besiegt werden, damit er sich anschließt. Um eine Beschwörung auszuführen, muss die Fähigkeit des Beschwörers mit der Stufe des Monsters korrespondieren. Die Monster sind in fünf Stufen aufgeteilt, jede Entwicklung des Beschwörers deckt eine weitere Stufe ab und macht sie ihm zugänglich. Außerhalb der Weltkarte werden die meisten Beschwörbaren Monster als grüne Kugeln dargestellt, in deren Innern ein orange-roter Kern glüht, und deren echte Gestalt erst beim Kampf ersichtlich wird. Eine Art Hinweis darauf, dass es sich tatsächlich um mehr oder wenige gewöhnliche Monster handelt, die eben lediglich dadurch differieren, dass sie beschworen werden können, ist die Tatsache, dass zwei von ihnen wie ganz gewöhnliche Monster auf der Weltkarte in Zufallskämpfen gefunden werden müssen. Damit hinge zusammen, dass die Beschwörbaren Monster keine eigene Rasse oder dergleichen sind und deswegen auch keinen solchen Namen tragen. ''Final Fantasy VI thumb|Valigarmanda löst die Spielhandlung aus ''Esper sind eine eigene Rasse, die in früheren Zeiten friedlich neben den Menschen existieren konnte und sich durch die Gabe der Magie auszeichnete. Eines Tages jedoch gierten die Menschen nach den besonderen Fähigkeiten der Esper und begannen skrupellose Experimente mit ihnen. Man konnte bestimmte Fähigkeiten und Begabungen extrahieren und anderen Menschen einflößen, die im Folgenden Magi genannt wurden. Die Lage eskalierte, schlussendlich kam es zum Magi-Krieg, bei dem Menschen gegen Esper gegen Magi kämpften, und der mit einem vernichtenden Sieg der Menschheit endete. Die Magi verbergen seitdem ihre Identität und leben abgeschieden in Thamasa, die Esper wurden nahezu ausgerottet und schotteten sich selbst in einem unwirtlichen Areal ab, zu welchem der Zugang von einem mächtigen Siegelwall geschützt wird. 1000 Jahre vergehen und die Menschheit giert noch immer nach der magischen Begabung der Esper. Als durch eine Kette von aufeinander aufbauenden Ereignissen die magisch begabte Terra Branford in die Hände des Imperiums fällt, kreuzen sich die Wege der drei Rassen erneut. Die Welt droht wieder im Chaos zu versinken, weil General Kefka Palazzo in seinem Größenwahn die Kräfte der Esper immer mehr absorbiert und somit laufend mächtiger wird. Nach seiner Vernichtung verschwindet Magie vollständig von der Welt und damit auch das Volk der Esper. left|thumb|Ramuh bei seinem Aufruf Jeder spielbare Charakter kann eine Esper an sich binden und lernt daraufhin ihre magischen Fähigkeiten mit vorbestimmten Lernraten und kann sie weiterhin genau ein Mal pro Kampf beschwören. Damit dies vollzogen werden kann, muss die Esper jedoch körperlich sterben. Dadurch verwandelt sie sich in einen Maginit, aber die Seele bleibt erhalten und kann auch weiterhin kommunizieren. Diejenigen Esper, die von den spielbaren Charakteren gerufen werden, überlassen ihre Kräfte freiwillig und sind somit hunderte Male effektiver als Esper, deren Essenzen vom Imperium gewaltsam extrahiert werden. ''Final Fantasy VII 140px|left|Choco und Mog sind die ersten zu findenden Ungeheuer Die Beschwörungen in ''Final Fantasy VII werden Ungeheuer genannt. Dabei muss ein Charakter eine Aufruf-Substanz ausgerüstet haben, um ein Ungeheuer während eines Kampfes zu beschwören. Insgesamt kann eine Beschwörung maximal fünfmal benutzt werden, was natürlich auch abhängig von der jeweiligen Stufe der Aufrufsubstanz ist. Des Weiteren sind die Beschwörungen in Final Fantasy VII die einzigen in der ganzen Final Fantasy-Serie, die während der Handlung nicht als Bosse von der Gruppe bekämpft werden müssen. ''Final Fantasy VIII thumb|270px|Siren während ihrer Beschwörung Die Beschwörungen in ''Final Fantasy VIII werden als Guardian Forces, kurz G.F.s, bezeichnet. Sie spielen sowohl innerhalb der Handlung als auch für die Spielmechanik eine entscheidende Rolle. Durch das sogenannte Koppeln verbindet ein Charakter seinen Geist mit einer oder mehreren Guardian Forces und kann deren Kräfte dadurch nutzen. Das ermöglicht ihm, im Kampf Zauber von Gegnern zu ziehen und diese daraufhin einzusetzen oder zu speichern. Durch letzteres kann der Charakter seine Statuswerten mit der gezogenen Magie koppeln und sie dadurch erhöhen oder seine Verteidigung sowie seinen Angriff hinsichtlich elementarer und zustandsverändernder Eigenschaften anpassen. G.F.s lernen darüber hinaus Abilitys, die wiederum von den Charakteren genutzt werden können. Das Verwenden von Guardian Forces führt jedoch zu einer retrograden Amnesie, die innerhalb der Handlung eine gewisse Rolle spielt. Man kann G.F.s grob in koppelbar und nicht koppelbar einteilen. Diejenigen, die nicht koppelbar sind, können ausschließlich im Kampf herbeigerufen werden und lernen keine Abilitys und unterscheiden sich dadurch von den koppelbaren. Weiterhin existieren mit Griever und Tiamat zwei G.F.s, die dem Spieler in keinster Weise zugänglich sind, sondern ausschließlich bekämpft werden. ''Final Fantasy IX thumb|270px|Alexander bewacht eine ganze Stadt Die Beschwörungen in ''Final Fantasy IX nennen sich Bestia. Diese können gewöhnlich nur vom Volk der Esper aus Madain Sari beschworen werden. Allerdings kann diese Fähigkeit auch von anderen Personen genutzt werden, sofern die Bestia dem Beschwörer extrahiert und in einen zugehörigen Edelstein gebannt wird. Garnet alias Lili und Eiko ist es als Gruppenmitgliedern möglich, den Befehl Rufen zu verwenden und so Bestia zu beschwören, welche anschließend ihren speziellen Angriff einsetzen. Während der Handlung von Final Fantasy IX beschwören jedoch auch Königin Brane und Kuja vereinzelt Bestia. Es ist unklar, wieviele Beschwörungen es tatsächlich gibt, allerdings wird von Eiko erwähnt, dass falsch beschworene Bestia in den Baum Iifars gebannt wurden, was darauf schließen lässt, dass die im Spiel vorkommenen Bestia nicht unbedingt vollzählig sind. Eine besondere Bestia bildet dabei Alexander, der an seinen Standort Alexandria gebunden ist und nur mittels der vier Schatzkristalle gerufen werden kann. Außerdem ist er als einziger nicht im Kampf aufrufbar. Weiterhin können Eiko und Garnet nicht dieselben Bestias beschwören, sondern jeder nur eine begrenzte Auswahl. Während Garnet Ramuh, Ifrit, Shiva, Odin, Athmos, Leviathan, Bahamut und Arche beschwören kann, stehen Eiko Fenrir, Karfunkel, Phönix und Madhin zur Verfügung. Weiterhin ist es möglich, Kampfeigenschaften von einigen Bestias zu verändern. So wechselt Fenrirs Element beispielsweise von Erde zu Wind, wenn Eiko während der Beschwörung das Accessoire Odeur trägt. ''Final Fantasy X left|190px|Shiva Als Beschwörung wird der Vorgang zum Rufen einer Bestia in ''Final Fantasy X bezeichnet. Eine Beschwörung führt ein Medium durch, um sich mit der gerufenen Bestia gegen verschiedene Feinde zu verteidigen oder diese nach erfolgreichem Erhalten anderen zu präsentieren. Die Präsentation der Bestia dient jedoch nur dazu, dass ein angehendes Medium nach dem Verlassen eines Tempels den Bewohnern beweisen kann, dass es nun tatsächlich ein Medium ist. Die Rolle der Beschwörerin fällt in diesem Spiel auf Yuna. Neben den fünf regulären Bestias, die sie erhält, ist es auch möglich drei weitere auf optionalem Wege zu erhalten. Letztere sind Yojinbo, Anima und das Magus-Trio. Jede Bestia besitzt außerdem ein Gegenstück in Form einer schwarzen Bestia. Diese tauchen gegen Ende des Spiels auf und können bekämpft werden. Sobald alle besiegt sind, erscheint der Richter als Superboss. Neben Yuna tauchen im Spiel noch weitere Media auf, welche zeitgleich ihre Reise absolvieren, aber auch solche, die ihre Reise bereits abgebrochen haben. Ziel dieser Unternehmung ist es die Hohe Beschwörung zu erhalten, welche von Lady Yunalesca in Zanarkand vergeben wird. Im Gegensatz zur normalen Beschwörung existiert für die Hohe Beschwörung keine Asthra. Stattdessen muss sich eine Leibgarde opfern und zur Asthra werden, welche das Medium schließlich anruft und ihr so die Form der Bestia gibt. Die einzige Hohe Beschwörung, die im Spiel gezeigt wird, ist Braskas Bestia, deren Asthra Jekkt ist. ''Final Fantasy XI [[Datei:Ifrit_FFXI.jpg|thumb|250px|Ifrit in ''Final Fantasy XI]] Avatare nennt man die Beschwörungen in Final Fantasy XI. Bei ihnen handelt es sich um mächtige Wesen, die man in zwei verschiedene Klassen unterteilen kann, die himmlischen und die irdischen Avatare. Kreaturen beider Klassen können vom Spieler beschworen werden. Zu den himmlischen Avataren zählen Shiva, Ifrit, Leviathan, Garuda, Titan, Ramuh, Odin und Alexander. Zu den irdischen Avataren gehören Carbuncle, Diabolos, Fenrir, Bahamut und Phönix. ''Final Fantasy XII Die Beschwörungen in ''Final Fantasy XII werden Esper genannt. Sie können für eine gewisse Anzahl an Lizenzpunkten auf dem Lizenzbrett erworben werden. Bevor sie aber zugänglich sind, müssen sie zuerst in einem Kampf besiegt werden. Eine bestimmte Zuordnung der Esper für die Charaktere ist nicht vorhanden, d.h. jeder Charakter kann jede beliebige Esper an sich binden. Für ihre Beschwörung wird eine bestimmte Anzahl von Mysth-Pools benötigt. In diesem Teil der Serie gibt es zum ersten Mal keine wiederkehrenden Beschwörungen, denn statt mythologischer Wesen wurden dieses Mal die Tierkreiszeichen aus der Astrologie hergenommen. Hier wurde auch das relativ unbekannte dreizehnte Sternzeichen, der , benutzt. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Die Esper, welche vom Volk der Aegyl auch ''Bestia genannt werden, sind die Beschwörungen in Revenant Wings. Insgesamt treten im Spiel 51 verschiedene Esper auf, die in sechs verschiedene Elemente und drei Ränge, in Nahkampf, Fernkampf und Flug eingeteilt werden. Die Esper können von den Charakteren während eines Kampfes von sogenannten Beschwörungsportalen aus beschwören werden. Des Weiteren lassen sich die Esper mithilfe von Auranith-Steinen verstärken und bis zu fünf Stufen aufsteigen. Dieser Effekt zählt jedoch nur für einen Kampf und verfliegt danach wieder. Die Esper mit dem Rang I sind auch schneller zu beschwören als eine Esper des Ranges II oder III, jedoch sind die Beschwörungen höherer Ränge auch dementsprechend stärker. Sowohl die eigenen Charaktere als auch Gegner können Esper von einem dieser Portale aus beschwören. ''Final Fantasy XIII thumb|270px|Hekatoncheir, eine von zwei völlig neuen Beschwörungen Die Esper treten in Erscheinung, wenn den L'Cie droht, sich selbst zu verlieren. Die Aufgabe der Esper, die von Etro geschickt werden, ist es anschließend dem jeweiligen L'Cie zu helfen, der Verzweiflung zu entgehen und schließlich stärker zu werden. Um die Kraft der Esper zu nutzen, müssen diese erst in einem Gefecht bezwungen werden. Anschließend ist es jederzeit im Kampf möglich die entsprechende Esper des gesteuerten Charakters zu rufen. Dieser stehen im Kampf spezielle Kommandos zur Verfügung, die nicht vom Spieler gesteuert werden können. Bringt man die Esper in den Metamorph-Modus, transformiert sie sich und beherrscht Techniken, die nun gesteuert werden können, dafür wird jedoch die Steuerung des Charakters unmöglich. Jeder Angriff der Esper kostet eine gewisse Zahl an Aktionspunkten. Ist das dafür vorgesehene Punktekonto ausgeschöpft, wird ein Abschlussangriff eingeleitet. Danach verschwindet die Esper wieder und die eigentliche Party greift vollständig geheilt ins Kampfgeschehen ein. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Zwar gibt es auch hier manche Vertreter der Esper, allerdings werden sie nie beschworen. Lightnings Esper Odin beispielsweise steht ihr im gescripteten Kampf gegen Chaos Bahamut zur Seite, doch aktiv und vom Spieler selber beschworen werden kann er nicht. Es treten weiterhin auch dunkle Versionen der Shiva-Schwestern auf, die aber ebenfalls nicht aktiv beschworen werden können. Im Spielverlauf erhält Serah Farron die Fähigkeit, besiegte Monster, sofern sie nach einem Kampf zu Kristall wurden, dem so genannten Monster-Verband hinzuzufügen. Dadurch kann Serah sie während eines Kampfes an ihre Seite beschwören und für sich kämpfen lassen. Lightning und Caius verfügen ebenfalls über diese Fähigkeit, wobei sie anders als Serah hunderte von Monstern auf einmal rufen können. Der Antagonist Caius verfügt zudem über die Möglichkeit, eine sogenannte Inkarnationsbeschwörung durchzuführen. Dabei verschmilzt seine eigene Essenz mit der seiner Esper Bahamut Chaos, wodurch sie zu einem Wesen werden. Diesen normalerweise tödlichen Vorgang kann er aufgrund des ''Herz des Chaos in seiner Brust überstehen und er greift im Spielverlauf mehrfach darauf zurück. ''Final Fantasy XIV 180px|left|Odin in Final Fantasy XIV In ''Final Fantasy XIV existieren magische Wesen, die Primae genannt werden. Sie wurden von den Monsterrassen Eorzeas einige Jahre vor Spielbeginn herbeibeschworen, wobei jede Rasse einen eigenen Primae besitzt und dieser eine Art Götterstatus innehat. Bisher sind die Primae Ifrit, Garuda, Ramuh, Titan, Leviathan, Odin, Mogry-König Mogul Mog XII, Shiva, Bahamut, Ravana, Bismarck, Sephirot, Sophia, Zurvan, Thordan, Lakshmi und Susano bekannt. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Die Beschwörungen in ''Final Fantasy Type-0 können von Mitgliedern der Klasse 0 beschworen werden. Sobald eine Bestie beschworen wird, wird der Beschwörer kampfunfähig, und der Spieler steuert stattdessen die beschwörte Bestie. Diese können im Kampf nur eine bestimmte Zeit lang genutzt werden. Außerhalb des Kampfes ist es möglich, sie mit Items zu verbessern. Es existieren Odin (Odin, Grímnir), Ifrit, (Ifrit, Feuerbrand, Flurfanal, Ignifer) Shiva (Shiva, Shankara, Mini-Shiva), Golem (Golem, Gigas, Thrym, Agontrumm, Titan, Zwerggolem), Diabolos (Diabolos, Astaroth) und Bahamut (Bahamut, Neo-Bahamut, Zero-Bahamut). ''Final Fantasy Tactics Beschwörungen können in ''Final Fantasy Tactics von Beschwörern herbeigerufen werden und werden erlernt, indem man JP verbraucht. Sie zu rufen kostet große Mengen an Magiepunkten; zudem besitzen die Beschwörungen lange Ladezeiten, vor allem die höherrangigen wie etwa Bahamut. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance In ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance existieren insgesamt fünf Beschwörungen, die als Totemas bezeichnet werden; bei ihnen handelt es sich um Famfrit, Ultima, Adrammelech, Exodus und Mateus. Jedes Totema repräsentiert eine der Rassen in Ivalice und muss innerhalb der Handlung besiegt werden. Nachdem ein Totema bezwungen wurde, kann es von einem Mitglied seiner zugehörigen Rasse beschworen werden, wenn von diesem zehn Richterpunkte erlangt wurden. Alle fünf Totemas tauchen in anderen Ivalice-Spielen, wie etwa in Final Fantasy XII, erneut auf. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Hier gibt es zwei verschiedene Kategorien von Wesen, die man beschwören kann: Esper und Überwesen. Die Beschwörung von Espern ist nur bei Viera mit dem Beruf Beschwörer möglich. Unter diesen befinden sich diverse Wesen, die schon sehr oft vor der Ivalice Alliance aufgetaucht sind, wie z.B. Ramuh, Shiva, Karfunkel, u.ä. Sie funktionieren meist ähnlich wie ganz gewöhnliche Zauber, besitzen aber einen größeren Radius. Die Überwesen sind allesamt Esper, die erst in der Welt von Ivalice aufgetaucht sind, wie z.B. Belias, Zodiarche, Cherub Ultima, usw. Dabei ist Smjasa der einzige, der in diesem Spiel nicht vorhanden ist. Die Beschwörung von Überwesen lässt sich nicht erlernen, sondern ist an das jeweilige Accessoire gebunden. Sobald man eines der Accessoires, welche die Beschwörung von Überwesen vermitteln, erlangt hat, muss dieses ein beliebiger Charakter anlegen, wobei Rasse und Beruf völlig irrelevant sind. Im Kampf muss dann durch das Ausführen von Aktionen die Aktionsleiste aufgefüllt werden. Ist sie voll genug (meistens reichen drei Aktionen dafür), kann das Überwesen beschworen werden. In der Regel treffen die Angriffe der Überwesen die gesamte Karte, meistens sind die eigenen Charaktere davon allerdings ausgeschlossen. Dissidia: Final Fantasy / Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy In ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy und dessen Prequel werden dem Spieler altbekannte Beschwörungen aus verschiedenen Teilen der Final Fantasy-Hauptreihe zur Verfügung gestellt. Diese können mittels sogenannten Esper-Steinen ausgerüstet werden. Dabei ist zwischen der normalen Beschwörung und der AUTO-Beschwörung zu unterscheiden. Der normale Einsatz erfolgt durch zeitgleiches Betätigen der R- und Datei:Kreis-Knopf.png-Taste, die AUTO-Beschwörung hingegen tritt automatisch im Kampf ein, sobald bestimmte Attribute erfüllt sind. Diese unterscheiden sich von Esper zu Esper. Die Steine der Esper können im Laufe des Spiels als Schätze gefunden, Belohnung erhalten oder in Dissidia 012 auf der Weltkarte bei Mogrys für KP käuflich erworben werden. Um im Kampf auf sie zurückgreifen zu können, müssen sie bei dem jeweiligen Charakter ausgerüstet werden. Ebenso können bis zu fünf weitere Esper in die Reserve gelegt werden, wobei die erste Esper in der ausgewählten Reihenfolge vom Spieler automatisch ausgerüstet wird, sobald der zuvorgenutzte Esper-Stein an Kraft verliert und sich wieder aufladen muss. Die einzigen Esper, die der Spieler nicht ausrüsten kann, sind Shinryu und Shinryu Verus, welche nur von Chaos bzw. Feral Chaos verwendet werden und verschiedene Effekte anderer Esper hervorrufen. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Im Musikspiel ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy tauchen Beschwörungen auf, nachdem der sogenannte Feature Drive in einem beliebigen Kampfmusik-Level beendet wurde. Jede Beschwörung setzt ihre signifikante Attacke ein, selbst wenn man im Level vorher nicht so gut abgeschlossen hat. Dabei wird per Zufall eine von insgesamt fünf möglichen Beschwörungen auftauchen: Ifrit, Shiva, Ramuh, Odin, und Bahamut. Indem man einen Charakter mit dem gleichnamigen Maginiten der Beschwörung ausrüstet, wird diese im Gegenzug eine höhere Wahrscheinlichkeit besitzen, damit sie zur Beschwörung ausgewählt wird. Des Weiteren erhält der Spieler eine Trophäe, sollte er jede Beschwörung mindestens einmal gerufen haben. Weiteres Auftreten ''Bravely Default Insgesamt existieren sechs beschwörbare Kreaturen in ''Bravely Default. Um sie freizuschalten, muss man zunächst die im ganzen Land verstreuten Eremiten aufsuchen, die den Spieler auf die Probe stellen. Sowohl der Beschwörer als auch der Zauberer kann die Kreaturen beschwören, wobei ersterer die offensiven Fähigkeiten der Kreaturen nutzt und letzterer die passiven. ''Kingdom Hearts I / Kingdom Hearts II :''Hauptartikel: Rufen (KH). [[Datei:KHII_Stitch.jpg|thumb|250px|Sora beschwört in Kingdom Hearts II den Außerirdischen Stitch]] Mittels dem Befehl Rufen ist es Sora möglich, Donald und Goofy bzw. einen möglichen Gastcharakter aus dem aktiven Kampfgeschehen zu entfernen und einen verbündeten Charakter erscheinen zu lassen. Um diese Charaktere freizuschalten, müssen vom Spieler während der Handlung bestimmte Gegenstände gefunden werden, die eine Verbindung zu den Charakteren herstellen. Die Dauer des Aufenthalts des Verbündeten ist jedoch begrenzt, sodass nach Ablauf der Zeit Donald und Goofy bzw. ein eventueller Gastcharakter wieder in den Kampf eingreifen und sich der Verbündete zurückzieht. Es ist zu beachten, dass nicht jeder gerufene Charakter den Gegner angreift, sondern anderweitig unterstützend tätig wird. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories treten die gleichen Rufen-Charaktere wie in Kingdom Hearts I auf, mit Ausnahme von Cloud Strife. Im Laufe der Handlung erlangt Sora seine Erinnerungen im Schloss des Entfallens zurück und ist somit auch in der Lage Charaktere zur Unterstützung zu rufen. Die Stärke des jeweiligen Charakters hängt dabei davon ab, wie viele von bis zu drei Karten Sora zum Rufen verwendet. Beispielsweise setzt Cloud bei einer Karte sein Schwert ganz normal ein, bei zweien nutzt er den Kreuzhieb und bei dreien verwendet er den Omnischlag. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep In ''Birth by Sleep stehen den drei Hauptcharakteren Ventus, Aqua und Terra verschiedene Verbündete bei, die sie per D-Link rufen können. Diese unterstützen sie im Kampf mit Angriffen auf die Gegner oder heilenden Maßnahmen. Wie bei Kingdom Hearts und Kingdom Hearts II sind die Verbindungen jedoch zeitlich begrenzt und enden automatisch, sobald die Leiste für die D-Links geleert ist. en:Summoned Monsters Kategorie:Beschwörungen Kategorie:Final Fantasy Merkmale